The Jungle Book
The Jungle Book VHS The Jungle Book (May 3, 1991) * Orange-Red Warnings * "Coming to Theaters from Walt Disney Pictures" * Beauty and the Beast Sneak Preview * 1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo (w/voice-over) * The Rescuers Down Under Preview * 1989 Walt Disney Classics Logo * Main Titles (Song: "Overture") * Bagheera Discovers Mowgli/Mowgli's Jungle Life * Mowgli and Bagheera Encounter Kaa the Snake * "Colonel Hathi's March" * Bagheera and Mowgli's Argument * Mowgli Meets Baloo (Song: "The Bare Necessities") * Mowgli Taken by Monkeys * Mowgli Meets King Louie (Song: "I Wanna Be Like You") * Bagheera and Baloo's Moonlight Speak * Mowgli Runs Away * Shere Khan Arrives/"Colonel Hathi's March" (Reprise) * Mowgli and Kaa the Snake's Second Encounter * Kaa and Shere Khan's Conversation * Mowgli's Friends (Song: "That's What Friends are For") * Mowgli Meets Shere Khan/Tiger Fight * Poor Bear/"My Own Home" * "The Bare Necessities" (Reprise) * "The End" = Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (May 19, 1995) * Green Warnings * A Goofy Movie Preview * "Feature Presentation" * "This film has been modified..." * Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Opening Credits * Narrator/The Story Begins * A Very Special Moment * Tiger Attack * A New Family * A Wondrous Discovery * Kitty Crosses the Bridge/A Thrashing * Mowgli Goes to Kitty * Escape Through the City * Captured * A Unique Scientific Opportunity * Brydon Adominishes Kitty * Jungle Law * At the Ball * Kitty Goes to Mowgli * Jungle Assault * Bandits * Animal Noises * A Horrible End * What a Shame * Mortal Fear * In Monkey City * Greed * Showdown with Shere Khan * End Credits * Walt Disney Pictures Logo = The Jungle Book: 30th Anniversary Edition (October 14, 1997) * Green Warnings * Walt Disney Company Intro * "Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures" * The Little Mermaid Re-Release Sneak Preview (Different Version) * Flubber Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming to Video" * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Preview * Peter Pan Preview * Hercules Preview * How the Toys Saved Christmas Preview * George of the Jungle Preview * The Wonderful World of Disney Commmercial * "Stay Tuned After the Feature" * "Feature Presentation" * 1994 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Logo * THX Logo * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Opening Credits * Beginning * Wolves' Reunion * Mowgli and Bagheera in the Tree * Kaa Tries to Eat Mowgli * "Colonel Hathi's March" * Colonel Hathi and Mowgli * "Colonel Hathi's March" (Reprise) * Bagheera Leaves Mowgli * Mowgli Meets Baloo * Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera * "The Bare Necessities" * Monkeys Take Mowgli * Mowgli Meets King Louie * "I Wanna Be Like You" * Bagheera and Baloo Rescue and Save Mowgli * Bagheera Speaks with Baloo * Bagheera Speaks with Baloo About Mowgli * Baloo Awakens Mowgli * Mowgli Runs Away * Shere Khan * Bagheera Speaks with Colonel Hathi * Colonel Hathi Helps Bagheera Find Mowgli * Mowgli Meets Kaa Again * "Trust in Me" * Shere Khan and Kaa * Mowgli Runs Away from Kaa * Mowgli Meets the Vultures * "That's What Friends are For" * Mowgli Meets Shere Khan * Mowgli vs. Shere Khan * Baloo's Death * "My Own Home" * Ending/"The Bare Necessities" (Reprise) * "The End" * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Variant) * The Jungle Book: The Making of a Musical Masterpiece Featurette = * Adventures of Mowgli April 28, 1998 * 1. FBI Warning Screen * 2. Monarch Logo = * The Jungle Book Mowgli's Story September 29, 1998 * 1. Green FBI Warning Screens * 2. Gold Walt Disney Home Video Logo * 3. Now Available to Own on Videocassette Screen * 4. Kiki's Delivery Service Preview * 5. The Lion King II Simba's Pride Preview * 6. The Rescuers Preview * 7. Summer of the Monkeys Preview * 8. Doug The Movie Preview * 9. Disney's 1 Saturday Morning Promo * 10. Feature Presentation Screen * 11. Walt Disney Pictures Logo = The Jungle Book 2 (June 10, 2003) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * The Lion King Preview * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * Brother Bear Sneak Preview * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * Piglet's Big Movie Preview * Stitch: The Movie Preview * Kim Possible: The Secret Files Preview * Sleeping Beauty Preview * "Feature Presentation" * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Opening/Shadow Play * You Can Take the Boy Out of the Jungle * "Jungle Rhythm" * Missing Mowgli * Shere Khan * "The Bare Necessities" * Into the Jungle * Retirement * This is the Life * Lucky * "W-I-L-D" * Finding Mowgli * Run * The Ruins * Back to the Village/Yeah, Man! * End Credits * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Version) The Jungle Book: 40th Anniversary Edition (October 2, 2007) *Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) *Disney's Fast Play Menu *Enchanted Theatrical Teaser Trailer *Disney Movie Rewards Preview *Meet the Robinsons Preview *Ratatouille Preview *The Aristocats Preview *2007 Disney DVD Logo *Disney Enhanced Home Theater Mix Logo *Warning Screen *Anti-Piracy Warning Screen *1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Variant) *Buena Vista Logo *Opening Credits *The Man-Cub *Adopted by Wolves *The Wolf Pack Elders *Kaa Drops in for a Snack *"Colonel Hathi's March" *Inspection *Mowgli Meets Baloo *Baloo and Mowgli *"The Bare Necessities" *Mowgli is Taken *"I Wanna Be Like You" *Settling Down for the Night *A Longer Walk *Shere Khan, the Hunter *Mowgli on His Own *"Trust in Me" *The Vultures *"That's What Friends are For" *Mowgli Confronts Shere Khan *A Tiger by the Tail *A Dark Moment *"My Own Home" *Happy Endings for All *"The End" *1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant)